A phonebook of a mobile device typically plays a significant role in mobile communications. The phone book is typically a source of contact information for device calls, text messages, faxes, instant messages, and e-mails. One challenge in the mobile device market is inserting, updating, and maintaining contact information stored in the phonebook. A user typically manually enters another person's contact information into the user's mobile device. This takes time, is often difficult with small buttons and small screens on mobile devices, and can be prone to errors with manual data entry. Often, the result is that many individuals do not enter contact information into their mobile phonebooks.